Hitachiin Triplets
by Patches the barking kitty
Summary: They aren't expecting this. they won't expect this. I don't even want to be here. I would rather go back to the mountains. but I have now moved back to Japan, and they need to know. Besides this could be fun. Time to reunite the hitachiin Triplets.
1. Chapter 1

I looked at the door of the music room. They were in there. I knew there was no point in hiding any longer if not now then at home and if not then tomorrow on my first day of class. I looked at my watch five minuets to closing time for the host club. I would have to wait till then. Maybe. I could do it in front of an audience to tick them off. But I didn't want to be known as the sister of fame or a set of triplets instead of my one person. The doors opened and I stepped to the side and let the other people pass. As soon as the last person left I walked in.

A little boy walked up. What was he doing here and why was he in a high school uniform? "I'm sorry we're closed now. You can come back tomorrow though!"

"Hunny!" another guy walked over "You should never turn down a woman in need. Besides it appears she does not go to this school she doesn't have a uniform. I'm sorry milady can I help you with something?" he turned to me and gave the _cheesiest _flirty smile/hair flip/rose-for-the-girl move _ever_!

I looked at him in the eyes. "Like I care about how he talks to me or what a stupid flirt you are just get Hikaru and Kouru for me."

He collapsed on the floor in a pout corner of self-pity. "They're changing into day cloths Kyoya can show you ware to wait."

Another guy walked over. "The twins are in back you can wait here and I'll get them for you miss."

"Twins so that's what they're saying now. You gave me all the information I need. If you don't mind I'll leave the pretty-boy in your hands senior four eyes." I walked off to the back of the room. There were curtained off spaces in the bac which I assumed lead to dressing rooms.

They walked out of one room. Hikaru and kouru hatching. Twins. First year class A. Members of the host club. Inseparable. And my brothers. They saw me and _froze. _That's right let me watch you _squirm_. Feel unready, unprepared, _afraid_. I know secrets you don't want others to hear. "Ch-Ch-Ch-Chi-" Kouru struggled for the right words

"Chinatsu!" Hikaru said.

"Very good Hikaru. Kouru, You failed miserably."

"What are you ding here I thought you were living in the villa?" Hikaru complained

"Not happy to see me? You didn't think you could be rid of me forever did you? Were you wishing I stayed so sick I couldn't come out of quarantine in the mountains? That hurts brother. That really hurts."

"YOU HAVE A SISTER!" the other three boys plus one other and one girl posing as a boy minus senior four eyes all seemed shocked.

"Oh I see so now I cease to exist in your life huh? Never thought it may be a good thing to mention maybe? Never thought that that _small_ detail might matter huh? Well maybe I should just leave! Maybe I should go back and be the sick little girl in the villa! Oh except that can't happen now since I'm already enrolled here at Ouran and _in your class. _But that is no good since you can't have your sister _cramping your style? _Or _Something _like that!

I turned to walk out. "No Chinatsu!" Hikaru grabbed my arm.

"Wait, come on. Don't go." Kouru put a hand on my shoulder.

I shook them off. "So much for that so called _bond _we use to share. So much for being triplets." With that I walked off. And now the secret was out. The Hitaching twins are actually the Hitaching triplets.


	2. Chapter 2

I couldn't believe them! How could they be so stupid! How could I be so stupid? I knew this would happen yet I agreed to come back to Japan anyway! How much of an idiot am I! and worse I have to see them EVERY DAY! I'm not going to get a break. Not at home not at school. Why did I leave the villa? The fact that they haven't come to see me in five years should have been enough of a hint that they don't want me in their lives anymore. But… then again there is a plus side to this I mean I saw their faces! HOW REDICULUS! I mean Hikaru looked just about ready to explode and Kouru looked ready to crawl into a corner. And then there were those other guys! The cross dresser looked almost interested and the little kid looked shell shocked. There was this one really tall dude who looked strait faced but was still shocked I could see it in his eyes! And the pretty boy! Man what a nut. He died when I shot him down. And then there was that other guy…I thought they said his name…oh yea Kyoya. He didn't look as shocked as the others.

I called the driver and had him pick me up. I was going to get lost in this city and I knew it. I walked into my room. Mom and Dad had it all repainted and everything for me.I use to be pink. Blag. No thank you. Now it had three colors on the wall. Lavender followed by light blue followed by green. My favorite colors as a kid. Everything was still in boxes. I figured I might as well do some unpacking. I started walking across the bamboo floors I discovered a note from my mom. I picked it up and started to read.

_Chinatsu, had to go to work. I left a furniture catalog with this. Pick out what you want and I'll order it. Love, Mom. P.S. I love having you back sweetie. _

Wait furniture catalog? What was wrong with my stuff from the villa? I walked over to my bag and pulled out my phone (It looks like Hikaru Kaoru and Haruhi's only it is white). I pressed 1 for speed dial and wited for her to pick up.

_Hello?_

Hay! Amy It's me.

_Chinatsu! Oh my god! How are you liking Japan! Tell me everything!_

Not much to tell. Besides the fact that Hikaru and Kaoru have ignored my existence till now. Anyway I need a favor.

_Anything you name it._

I need you to mail over my desk, desk chair, reading chair, bookshelves, lamp and dresser.

_No problem…but wait won't that be expensive?_

Send it pay on delivery

_Ok. But can I ask what this is about?_

My mom wants me to buy new furniture. While yes I need a new bed I want everything else.

_Got it! Desk, desk chair, bookshelves, lamp and dresser._

Thanks Amy I owe you one.

_Hay what are friends for! Oh hang on a sec…yea mom…Ok be there in a sec… Sorry. Hay it's time for dinner here so I gotta let you go._

That's all right. Wish your mom and the others well.

_Will do._

Bye

_Bye_

She hung up. I missed Amy so much. She was the daughter of one of my doctors back in the villa. When I was first sent there I started slipping. Instead of getting better I got worse. My symptoms came back stronger. I was so lonely that I didn't talk. Then Amy came in with her mom one day. She had some books and a DS and her mom told her to sit I a corner and be quite. Then she came to check me over. Amy didn't know who I was and had assumed that I was actually an elderly patent and that was why her mom needed her to be quiet. Then as a nurse came in to give me some shots she saw my face. Her mom was prepping more medicine so she marched right over and introduced herself. We have been best friends ever since. She taught me how to speak English and I taught her Japanese. I wanted her to come with me for the first few weeks to help me move but she couldn't take time off school. Oh well. I picked up the catalogue and started flipping through to the beds. I saw a few that interested me and circled them. Once I was done I started to narrow them down. One was a twin bed. It was made of 0ak and had a head board with a Greek patterns and carvings cut into the it. The other was made of ash and had a headboard that wrapped around the right side and had a shelf and table built in. I decided on the second and left a note for Mom. I then walked over to the box labeled clothes and started to put things in the closet. Once I was done there was a knock at my door. I walked over and opened it to find a maid standing there.

"Dinner is ready Mistress Chinatsu." She said.

"No. Not 'Mistress Chinatsu' just Chinatsu. Please."

"Oh." She said. She seemed surprised. I guess this isn't the most common request. "Oh yes very well Mist- Chinatsu."

"Thank you." I said. Then I started to walk down to dinner.

"Chinatsu." It was the maid.

"Yes?"

"You brothers are there."

Oh. Dear. God.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hay it's Patches the barking kitty here! That's a long name… anyway I want to send a special shout out to Outre, soccerstar446, and especially m0rK3y-cHaN for their subscriptions and reviews. I was kinds stuck on this story and was thinking about ending it but you m0rK3y –cHaN made me stick with it and all three of you have kept the inspiration coming! Thank you so much and I hope you stick with me! I update as fast a possible but Life is hecktic right now…OH NO MY ENGLISH PAPER!**

I walked down to the dining room and found Hikaru and Kaoru sitting there. As much as I hated the idea of having to make friendly conversation I knew it was necessary. _Just think on the bright side. _I told myself. _It could be fun. Time to mess with them._ I got an Idea and asked one of the maids to go get a certain package from my room. I walked over to the tale. Hikaru and Kaoru were in the middle on either side. I went to one end and sat directly in the middle with my chair scooted out as far as I could have it without looking awkward. In other words I was as far away as physically possible.

"Hey China-chan what's up?" Kaoru asked.

"Don't call me that."

"Why?" Hikaru started to switch places but my death glare made him stop.

"You don't have any right to "–chan" me."

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN WE HAVE NO RIGHT WE'RE YOUR BROTHERS FOR GOD'S SAKE!"

"HA! _You _are not my brothers. I have _no _brothers. The brothers I had as a baby are now _DEAD_." I watched them. Hikaru's mouth dropped and Kaoru looked ready to cry. _Haha that's righ I just said that. Know why? I HATE YOU AND YOU BETTER BELIVE IT! WAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH! _I saw their eyes widen and knew I must have the same look on my face I get when I think evil things…

"Chinatsu…" That was all Kaoru could say. Hikaru was speechless

"Madame." The maid came back and stood in the door. My box was in her hands.

I stood up. "Thank you. And none of that Madame and mistress crap. Call me Chinatsu."

"Yes of course. Oh you wanted this?"

"Yes thank you." I picked it up and sat down.

"By the way guys. Are you still afraid of snakes?"

"Uhhh…N-No-oh?"

"That's good!" I put on my cheeriest smile.

"Why…?"

"I want you to meet my pet." I pulled out my the box and stuck it on the table. I opened it and held out my hand. "Hebi. Come out, come out little friend." Then he slowly slithered out. He went up my arm and over my shoulders winding his way around my waist before he was comfortable with his head on my shoulder and body wound around my torso. "This is Hebi. I rescued him from a shelter in the town near the vlla. His owners who got him from an exotic breeder left him o die when he got to big. He's both albino and def so he wouldn't last in the wild. Isn't he just the most beautiful python you ever saw?"

**For the record I am against owning exotic pets unless certified and for a purpose. However she needed a big snake and she rescued it so this was all I could come up with.**

"CH-CH-CH-CHINA-CHINATSU WHAT IS THAT THING!" Hikaru and Kaoru both said backing up as much as possible.

"He's my pet. A python like I said he's about six feet long from nose to tail and weights about forty-five pounds. Do you wanna hold him? I thought you said you got over your fear? Did you boys lie to me? You wouldn't do that now would you? Not after you left me alone all those years?" My eyes to on an evil glint as I scarred them.

"Chi-Chinatsu...I'm sorry but we…"Hikaru started.

"We just can't!" Kaoru finished.

They both ran away without eating. _I knew it. _"I'll be eating in my room tonight." I took a small serving of the lighter food not knowing how my system would react to the fancy junk. "Can I have some raw meat sent up to my room in about twenty minuets?"

"Of course." The cook said bowing.

"Don't bow. It makes you seem inferior when really we're all equals…well maybe not those two." I added nodding in the direction the guys had gone in.

The cook laughed and started to turn. "Does you're snake have a preferance in meat?"

"No venison and no turkey or chicken." I responded with a warm smile before taking my plate and heading up to my room. I got away with one nice turnout today.

**I'm sorry for all the other commenters I haven't mentioned by name but things have been hectic with school. It gets crazy and I know I haven't posted in a while I'll try to get better but things should get easier in a few months when marching band ends. I promise! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Oh my god. I never expected this kind of reaction to my idea. I just love you all. By the way Shi-Shi thank you for the special name permission! It means so much. I love your reviews so keep them coming! PS sorry I haven't posted in a while there has been so much going on.**

"Hebi. Come get some dinner." I held out a piece of rabbit. He slithered out of his plane box and coiled himself into a pile eyeing the meat with his beautiful emerald eyes. I threw a piece of meat and he ate it happily. I tossed him the other three slices to him before wrapping and storing the last four in the ice box. _I should tell the kitchen about the diet Hebi is on._ I felt a little bad about scarring them like that but I do not want them coming in my room and Hebi will stop them. Besides I need to let Hebi wander or he get antsy and I don't want anyone to hurt him. _Was I to harsh on the guys? _I had told the truth. I love Hebi and he realy is beautiful to me. The facts are true and they had said they aren't afraid of snakes anymore. It's not like I got him right before I came here just to scare them I've had him for a while._ To late now._

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

_But I do feel kind of bad…_

…


	5. Chapter 5

I walked out of the house and saw Hikaru, Kaoru and a limo waiting.

"I'm walking." I told them.

"WHAT!"

"CHINA!"

"I was stuck in a car to protect my lungs from smog for most of my life. I value any and all chances to get out in the open air."

"Oh…"

"Are you sure?"

"Young mistress what if you get lost." The driver said panicking.

"Google maps." I said holding up a sheet of paper with directions on it. "And what did I say about calling me Mistress and master and all that formal gunk."

"Sorry. I will arrange for an escort." He said.

"No. Bodyguards." I told him firmly before turning around and running off.

_I hate this stupid dress._ I thought. It was hard to run. I paused for a second and took off those uncomfortable shoes and stupid socks. Then I ran. It took not to long to get to the school. I put the footwear back on and double-checked my messenger bag. "So it really is as big as the pictures." I said.

"China!" I looked over at Hikaru and Kouru.

"What?" I asked.

"You need to come with us!"

"Yeah we're in the same class!"

"I can find my way myself." I insisted. Then I caught myself. "I _so_ don't need the likes of _you_ showing me around." I turned on my heel then walked away. I stepped into the classroom and saw that girl who was cross-dressing.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"Oh hi. I'm Haruhi Fujioka. You're Hikaru and Kouru's sister right?"

"Yeah, unfortunately that's true." I said slipping into English accidentally.

"What?"

"Oh sorry." I caught myself and went back to the right language. "Why do you cross-dress?" I asked sitting next to her in the corner.

"WHAT! Who's cross-dressing. Nobody dressing like that over here. No sire!" Kouru said as Hikaru slammed his hand over my mouth.

"GET OFF!" I yelled smacking them both.

"Chinaaaaaaa!" Hikaru said.

"BACK TO YOUR SEATS!" I YELLED POINTING TO THE FRONT OF THE CLASSROOM.

"But we sit over there." Kouru said in a weak voice. Pointing to the other side of Haruhi.

"then go over there and DON'T SPEAK TO ME! DON'T EVEN LOOK OVER HERE!" I said.

They complied and the teacher walked in. "I've never seen them so quiet. I think I'm going to enjoy having you in my class." She said with a smile.

"Why thank you." I said with a polite curtsey. I threw daggers at the boys while my hair covered my face and saw them and Haruhi all freeze in terror


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"Now Class in the year 1678…" I copied my notes quickly and quietly. I occasionally caught people glancing my way but I was the new kid so I couldn't blame them… unless they were Hikaru and Kouru…

Class ended and I got up to walk to the cafeteria. "What a day so far…" I said.

"Hey China!"

"Wanna sit with us?"

"No." I answered immediately hearing them crash and hit the floor behind me.

"But China! Come on please!" They wined together hopping back up.

"No. Go away." I ordered.

"Come on!" Hikaru pleaded.

"Don't be so mean!" Kouru begged.

"You two are the ones who abandoned your sister." I said darkly. They Froze. I continued. "But then again I guess that doesn't matter when you have your TWIN brother." They started to sweat as I continued my speech. "Yes I suppose it's true as long as you have another person of the same gender it's perfectly okay to simply abandon that leftover third wheel isn't it." I turned to look at them and finished in the darkest voice I possible could. "Or at least it is to devil's children."

They passed out.

I proceeded to the cafeteria. I glanced at their reflections in a window and saw the Haruhi girl, boy, cross-dresser, whatever, helping them up.

I got in line to get a lunch.

"What can I get you today madame?" The server asked me.

"Please don't call me madame?" I asked. "It's Chinatsu. And can I have… you wouldn't happen to have burgers would you?" I asked.

"Actualy we make them every Monday… but few people buys them so we don't put them on the menu. Would you like one?" She asked me.

"Yes please." I said pulling out my wallet.

"And would you like fries with that?" She asked with a smirk.

"Yes I would." I answered with a laugh.

I walked out of the line with my food and sat down at an empty table in the corner.

"Oh hello…" A girl said as she came up behind me.

"Sorry I'm not at your table am I?" I asked.

"Oh no it's fine. In fact we never get visitors over here…" She responded. "I'm Chouko Kamayachi." She said offering her hand.

"Chinatsu Hitachin." I said shaking it.

"We know." She said.

"Everyone knows." A voice behind me said. I glanced over my shoulder and saw a boy behind me.

"Dia! You should have introduced yourself! Sorry." She said to me with a smile. "This is Daichi Yuki." She said.

"Sorry guess I forgot my manners." He said sitting next to Chouko.

"Oh it's fine." I said. "I think manners like that are overboard anyway."

"Agreed." He said picking up his burger.

"Another burger lover?" I asked.

"Yeah. And I'm sure she would to if she weren't a veg." He said glancing at Chouko.

"Hush now." She said.

"Wait… what's a veg?" I asked

"Vegetarian." Diachi answered.

"I'm a vegan get it right Dai." Chouko said rolling her eyes taking a bite of her salad.

"Yeah, yeah Chu…" He said taking more food from his plate.

"So are we in any classes together? I wasn't really paying attention earlier." I asked them with a small smile.

"Yeah homeroom and history class!" Chouko said happily.

"Our art teacher said something about a new student." Daichi said. "You have that next hour?"

"Yeah. I think so…" I said glancing at my schedule.

"Cool. We'll show you the way there." Chouko said.

"Yeah and we'll help you get caught up on our project." Daichi said.

I smiled at them. _I think I'm going to like these two._


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

I followed. Chouko and Diachi to my next class. "Hello you must be our new student!" The teacher said happily. "I'm Miss. Misowa it's nice to meet you. And I see you've met two of my favorite students already! Small world!"

"Um… Hi… and uh…" I was at a loss for words as I was so overwhelmed by the friendliness and… hyperness… and… perkiness that all flowed off of this woman.

"Ah the reaction…" Daichi said with a smirk.

"The what now?" I asked.

"A lot of people are overwhelmed by Miss. M's Aura when they first meet her. But hey it keeps the class interesting." Chouko said guiding me to a place in from of an easel.

"Aura?" I asked.

"Yeah the life energy that all living things give off… sorry I'm really into all of that stuff…" She said with a small smile.

"Oh really? I looked into it a little at one point but I didn't understand all of it…" I explained.

"So does that mean you believe in ghosts?" Daichi asked.

"And spirits, and magic, and demons, and angels…" I said. "And Santa."

"What?" Chouko said. "He's not real. But the rest of that stuff is…"

"Just kidding." I said laughing.

"Hey look guys…" A voice from behind us said. I turned to look and saw a guy who clearly thought he owned the place or something. "We appear to have a new student."

"So what if you do?" I asked.

"Well." He said. "I'd advise you not to hang out with these loosers." He said pointing to Chouko and Daichi. "If you want to get anywhere in this school I suggest you hang with me." Chouko looked at the flood and Daichi put a hand on her shoulder before glaring at the other boy.

"Oh really?" I asked. "So tell me what's your name?" I asked.

"Minoru." He said. "So can I take that as a lunch date tomorrow?"

"Let me tell you something Minoru." I said. "The only lunch date you will _ever_ get with me. Is the one where I _feed_ you to my _six-foot python_. And also if I ever hear you trash talk my friends or _anyone_ else for that matter I will not hesitate to drop kick you INTO A SEVEN FOOT CRATER!" I knew I had my evil look on my face as I glared down Minoru despite the fact that he was a foot taller than me.

Minoru looked scared.

All his friend's jaws dropped.

Chouko's head shot op a wild grin on her face.

Daichi just looked amused.

Miss M came over.

"MISS M! DID YOU JUST HEAR WHAT SHE SAID! SHE THREATANED ME!" Minoru said glaring at me.

"Now if I heard correctly she said she wanted to introduce her to her pet and practice karate with you." She responded. "Now… go to your seat and get going on your assighnment." She said.

"B- b- b- b- BUT SHE-!"

"NO BUTS GO!" Miss M yelled.

He ducked around her and went to his seat with al of his friends following.

Miss M winked at me "I think they can explain the project?" She asked the Daichi and Chouko.

"Yes we can." Chouko said.

"Anything for someone who just put Minoru in his place." Daichi agreed. The rest of class went well and I got pretty caught up on the project thanks to my newfound friends.

"Hey do you guys want to come over for a little while after school?" I Asked.

"Sure but don't you want to unpack or something? I mean you just got here." Chouko asked.

"I still need to wait for most of my furniture to get here and I'd rather hang out with you two than my brothers…" I said.

"Do you mind if I ask why?" Daichi asked.

"It's a long story…" I said.

"Okay." Chouko said.

"So you'll come?" I asked.

"Definatly." Daichi said with a grin. Chouko knodded in response.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8:

After about two weeks I had gotten on excellent terms with Chouko and Daichi. The Three of us had become inseparable at school. I talked to Amy on a daily basis, but I still wasn't talking to Hikaru and Kouru but I was almost able to carry an insult free conversation with their friends for two minutes.

"So you guys are coming over again tonight?" I asked Daichi and Chouko as we left art class.

"Yeah." Chouko said. "But… we're not overstaying our welcome are we? This will be the sixth time since you got here. And that's not including the sleepover you and I had."

"Hey if she gets sick of us she can just stop inviting us over. And we've both had her over too." Daichi said.

I was staring to get a pretty good grip on their personalities. Chouko was a little quieter. And she was more concerned about manners than Daichi. She also worried constantly. Meanwhile Daichi was more outspoken and often found ways to calm her down. However he never would admit it he was comforting her and would just say something like he was just making conversation.

"I like the company guys. You forget I grew up with people flocking around me and always having someone to talk to. I hate being in that big house all alone." I said smiling at them.

"Well if your sure." Chouko said glancing out the window.

"Hey China-chan…" a flirtasious voice cooed from behind me. I glanced behind me. Chouko sighed in defeat. Daichi just groaned.

"Come on China just acknowledge that he's there and get it over with." Chouko said.

"Why should I it's a waist of my time." I said indifferently.

"Come on China-chan you can't resist me forever. I mean this game of hard to get is getting old so why don't you just give in and let me take you out tonight." Minoru practically pleaded.

"Good lord why do you insist on bothering me. What do you have a goal to date every girl in the school? Look by the end of the month I'll no longer be the shiny new toy and you like everyone else can just forget about me and leave me alone." I said. "You know except for my favorite people in the school. If they forgot about me I'd have to kidnap them so they'd be dependent on me for food and water."

"I'd sooner kill you than forget you China." Daichi said.

"I'd sooner end the world than forget wither of you." Chouko said wrapping her arms over our shoulders.

"Aren't we just a violent bundle of laughs?" I asked. "Now get lost Minoru." I said with a glare.

We all walked to my house and we walked in. "Hitachin-sama? Several packages came in the mail for you today. They were pay upon delivery so your mother paid for them." A maid told me.

"Thanks." I said leading the others to my room.

"It's so cool how your help calls you things other than mistress." Chouko said.

"Well I tried to get them to call me Chinatsu but it was a bit to much of a stretch so Hitachin-sama will have to do." I said.

"Still it's better than being called master all the time." Daichi said as we walked into my room.

The boxes were piled all over the place. But one was out of place. "That's weird what could this be?" I wondered out loud.

"What do you mean?" Chouko asked.

"Well there's one to many boxes and this one is the one that doesn't fit." I said.

"Let's open it." Daichi suggested.

"Right."

I went over to the wooden box and tried to open it . It's stuck can I have some help?" I asked them.

"Sure." Chouko said.

"Yeah why not." Daichi said walking up to us. "One… two… three… PULL!"

The three of us yanked at the boards and they came loose.

"CHINATSU!" Came the loud voice as the figure tackled me to the floor. I screamed as I fell Daichi reached forward to help with a yell of his own and Chouko screamed.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

"What in the world!" I yelled looking at the person hugging my waist.

"Hi China!" The person said. It was English.

"AMY!" I yelled standing up slipping out of Japanese. "WHAT THE HEAK ARE YOU DOING HERE!" I said pulling her up.

"I missed you!" Amy said. "My life was so boring without you!"

"REALLY! I woulda thought you to have the easier transition…"

"Uh… Chinatsu?" Daichi asked me.

I looked over my shoulder at him.

"We don't understand a word your saying. Do we need to call someone?"

"Oh no!" I said in Japanese. "This is my friend Amy Castro from America!"

"Oh right! Everyone here speaks Japanese don't they?" Amy asked me in the mentioned language.

"Yep." I said "Anyway. Amy this is Daichi and Chuoko. I made friends with them after I got here."

"Nice to meet you." Amy said.

"And you as well." Chouko said with a polite Curtsy.

"So you're the infamous Amy huh?" Daichi asked offering her his hand.

"Infamous?" Amy asked looking at the three of us.

"She talks about you a lot." Chouko said.

"Oh really?" Amy asked looking at me. "Don't tell me you missed me already?"

"You're the one who mailed yourself halfway across the globe." I pointed out.

"Point taken." She said.

"So how long are you staying?" Daichi asked her.

"Well… my mom worked it out with your mom." Amy said pointing to me.

"What?" I asked.

"I'm going to your school!" Amy announced.

"WHAT REALY!" I asked shocked.

"Looks like we have a new friend." Chouko said looking at Daichi.

He nodded with a small smile.

"China!" Kouru Yelled falling through the door.

"Are you okay!" Hikaru asked tripping over Kouru.

"We heard some kind of crash and-"

"Hey who's that?"

"Hey is she alright?" Haruhi asked looking around the corner at them.

"Oh great the morons are back." I said.

"Oh come on China!" Kouru complained

"Yeah. We want to make it up to you and you won't let us."

I glared darkly at them.

"Here we go…" Amy muttered. Daichi and Chouko nodded in agreement.

"Why the HELL Would I want you to try and make it up to me!" I yelled at them. "THE TWO OF YOU LEFT ME ALONE WHEN WE WERE LITTLE! YOU MADE IT **CLEAR** THAT YOU DON'T WANT ME IN YOUR LIVES AND **I'VE MOVED ON!** SO LEAVE ME ALONE I DON'T LIKE YOU! GET IT THROUGH YOUR THICK SCULLS!" I yelled. "AND GET OUT OF MY ROOM **OR YOU'LL BECOME HEBI'S NEXT MEAL!**" I kicked them both and shooed them away. Haruhi stood in the doorway in Jeans and a tank top. "Oh hi Haruhi."

"Hi. So who's this?" She (As I was now caught up on the whole debt problem) asked me.

"Oh this is my friend Amy Castro from America. She'll be starting at our school… sometime soon…." I said pointing to her.

"Tomorrow." Amy said.

"WHAT TOMORROW!" I asked. "BUT YOU JUST GOT HERE TODAY!"

"Yeah so?"

Hikaru and Kouru peeked around the corner timidly. "Haruhi?" "Can we work on our project now?"

"Yeah sure." She said. "Bye Chinatsu-san see you in class." I waved at her and shot a glare at the boys.

"Come to think of it we all have that project for History class to work on." Daichi said.

"True." I said.

"CAN I HELP!" Amy asked.

"Eh?" Chouko asked.

"But your not in our class. Or at least not for sure." Daichi said.

"It's okay!" I said. "Amy's a history Wizz!"

Amy nodded. "I've been studying both American and Japanese History for several years."

"Well then let's get started." Daichi said.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10:

I was super excited to have Amy start at school. It would be nice to have another English speaking student at the school and she was in all the same classes with me Chouko and Dai. The next day was her first and as she changed into the new uniform my mom had bought her she grinned at me. "Look at you wearing a dress. 

"oh hush now." I said with a grin.

"By the way does you mom need to be paid back for all this?"

"I asked her about that last night. She insisted that it was a gift to you, me and your mom and not to worry about it."

"Sweet." Amy said.

"Now onto business would you like to be driven or walk?" I asked.

"Driven if you don't mind. I think I still have jet-lag." She said.

"Well then let's get something to eat." I said.

We walked down the stairs and both grabbed something to eat. The twins were there and both offered smiles but other than that left me alone.

The ride to school was… awkward to say the least. Upon arrival at School Both Dai and Chouko walked up to us.

"Well the rumors about the beautiful foreign exchange student arriving today would appear to be true."

"Let's mess with the people!" Amy said.

"Off to class?" I asked.

"Off to class." I agreed.

"You bet." Dai said.

"But of course." Chouko said.

Walking towards the classroom Minoru passed us. "Well hello Chinatsu." He said. "Who's your friend?"

"Amy Castro." She said though her Japanese was rife with an American accent she was very understandable when she called him off. "You know China Told me about you."

"Oh did she now?" Minoru asked winking at me.

"Yeah she said you were a self centered, flirt who walks around like you own the place when you don't. I can tell she's right."

Minoru twitched he was probably fed up with not getting everything he wants. "Let's go to class." Chouko said pulling me and Amy away from the boy.

"Chinatsu Hitachin and Amy Castro." Minoru said. "I swear to god you are going to regret that." His voice sounded rich with violence. I glanced at Amy. She gulped a little. _Had we gone to far?_


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Two days after the incident with Minoru I woke up not feeling the greatest.

A knock came on my door and Amy came in. "CHINA! What are you doing did you sleep through your alarm?"

"Um… Maybe?" I said looking at my clock it was almost time to go. "Oh man I did!" I said jumping up, As I did so I felt queasy and almost fell over. "CHINA!" Amy yelled coming over to me. "Wha- you have a fever!"

"A fev- Uhn…" I put my hand over my mouth and ran into the bathroom. I threw up into the toilet.

Amy came over and pulled my hair out of my way. "You're not going to school today."

I nodded and tried to make my way back over to the bed. "Are you going to be alright?" Amy asked.

"Yeah…" I said. "It's not like this is new to me…"

"Okay… then I'm going to tell the help that you're staying home today."

"Thanks." I said rolling over to go back to sleep.

"Chinatsu…" Someone said putting their hand on my shoulder. I rolled over to see who it was and saw the twins.

"God Chinatsu you look terrible." Hikaru said.

"Don't feel much better…" I mumbled. I was freezing despite the fact that Amy had said I had a fever.

"Do you want one of us to stay home with you?"

"No… I'm used to this." I said.

"… If you're sure…" Kouru mumbled. They left and I spent the rest of the day between the bathroom throwing up and my bedroom battling a fever. I was freezing but I knew externally I must have been burning up because Hebi came over and curled up with me and the servants were in and out. When Amy and the boys came back Amy sat with me until dinner but then she had to finish a project and I started violently throwing up again and she knew I didn't like having people around when I was like that.

The twins came in around eleven thirty. Amy had come back in for about an hour before going to sleep. I was sitting upright in bed trying to hold down the soup I had eaten. "Hey Chinatsu, you alright?" Hikaru asked.

"Fine." I said.

"You don't look fine." Kouru said sitting next to me.

"When I was in America I was almost always sick I was weak and had a fever. Then other than that I would get really sick like this. When the constant illness went away the doctors thought I was well enough to come back here. This isn't the first time I've been sick like this and it probably won't be the last."

"Oh… Chinatsu… We're so sorry we didn't know you were going through that." Kouru said. He sat down next to me and put an arm around my shoulder. I leaned in against him because I thought he was warm. Hikaru sat on my other side and threw a blanket around the three of us.

I had missed this part about being a triplet, how they were when they weren't trying to win something or get you to do something. When they were just sweet, just there for you.

**Hey guys! So I figured that ten chapters is long enough… one chapter for each year they forgot about her! Now it is time for the relationship mending to begin! But of course with some classic twists and bumps along the way. Review. I'm talking to all of you. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! Tell me if I'm doing a good job or not! I need to hear peoples opinions on what I write – good or bad – or else I get paranoid!**

**Best of wishes to you all and to anyone who hasn't taken them yet good luck on finals! **

**~Ptbk**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12:

After a week of being violently ill I was finally good enough to go back to school.

"You sure you're alright China?" Kouru asked as I sat down at breakfast.

"Mm Hm." I said taking a bite out of some toast.

"You still look a little pale…" Hikaru said.

"Fudge off."

"AMY!" they called together.

"Yes boys?"

"Is she telling the truth or does she just have cabin fever?"

"She's telling the truth. By Chinatsu standards she is in great health."

"Alright." Hikaru said sitting back down.

I had to get driven to school that day because I had been so sick. Arriving at school we met Chouko and Dai.

"China! Your back!" Chouko said.

"Yeah." I said.

"You don't sound to happy about it."

"Residual sickness." Amy said.

"Its what stays after I'm sick." I said. But I haven't thrown up in forty-eight hours and my fever's been at 99 degrees since eleven last night so I'm cleared to come back to school." I explained.

"Well take it easy today…." Chouko said. "We don't want you to get sick again."

"Okay Chu."

The school day went by slowly since I wasn't feeling very well and I had to excuse myself to go to the bathroom twice. I didn't throw up I just felt pretty bad. Leaving the classroom I was feeling better. "Hey China…." Chouko said.

"Yeah?"

"Since you and the boys are on speaking terms now maybe you should go see them and apologize to the other hosts for what you did on your first day here?"

"Gahummm….." I had completely forgot about that.

"What did she do?" Amy asked

"She was rather rude."

"And yelled a lot." Dai Added.

"Well let's go see the boys." I said.

"Where are they anyway?" Amy asked.

"The Host Club." Chouko asked.

"What's that?" Amy asked.

"A sorority staffed with man-whores." Dai answered bluntly.

Chouko collapsed at his lack of manners and Amy got a really creepy look on her face as a mental picture flashed through her head. "Hey those are my brothers you're talking about! Don't give Amy awkward mental pictures about them!"

"Sorry!" Dai said putting his hands up in defense.

"It's alright."

"NO IT ISN'T!" Chouko said. "DAI HOW COULD YOU SAY SOMETHING SO VULGUR!"

"Chill out Chu it was just a joke."

"Just a joke my-"

"GAOUCH!" Dai yelled in pain as he fell to the floor holding his nose.

"Dai!"

"What happened!"

"I don't- GAH!" This time we say the rock hit him in the face. And with that he was out. Turning the direction the blows had come from we saw Minoru and his Gang.

"Hello Ladies."


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13:

"MINORU YOU BETTER LET US GO!" Amy said struggling against one of his friends.

"Shut your trap transfer." He said tightening her grip.

"In here!" Minoru said opening the door of an abandoned classroom.

His friends pushed me Chouko and Amy through the gap and the two that were dragging Dai set to work securing him in place. It wasn't an easy task because he woke up in the process and began to fight against our captors.

"Well now that we're alone…" Minoru said. "You can't refuse me." Hand went to my back where my dress closed.

"Don't. Even. Try it." I glared.

"Don't worry. I'll be gentle."

Dai continued to struggle against the bonds but they were surprisingly well tied.

"Hey boss what about us?" The guy holding Chouko asked.

"You? Help yourselves. Just know that this one is mine." Minoru said.

"Help ourselves eh?" Chouko's eyes widened at the statement and she tried to struggle out of his Grip. Amy knew a little about self-defense but she wasn't strong enough to throw the one holding her off.

"Minoru you let them go!" Dai yelled starting to make some leeway with his bonds.

"Shut him up." Minoru ordered. "I'd wanted him to see his girlfriends get screwed but he's just getting on my nerves."

The goon closet to Dai kicked him in the face forcing his head against the wall and disorienting him to the brink of consciousness.

"Dai!" Chouko Screamed and tried to get out of the grip of the one holding her.

"Not so fast little girl I haven't had my fun yet."

HIKARU POV:

It had started as just another normal day at the club but then two of our regular customers Nayuta and Karin second years in the boss's class came running in. "HIKARU! KOURU!" They were crying and panicking.

"Girls what on earth is the matter!" Tamaki asked.

"It's Chinatsu and Amy!" Nayuta.

"And Chouko and Daichi!" Karin said.

"What about China!" Kouru yelled standing up.

"That creep Minoru!"

"We saw him and his goons drag them into an empty classroom!"

"Daichi was unconscious!"

"And I don't think Minoru had anything good in mind!"

"What classroom?" I asked.

"IT was the abandoned chem lab in the second wing!"

"Boys let's go." Tamaki said.

"I'm sorry ladies but I'm afraid we have to close early today." Kyoya said as we all ran out.

"Hunny-senpi, Mori-senpi the door!" I said.

"Right!" Hunny yelled as he and mori kicked the door in.

"What the hell!" Minoru yelled.

I looked in the direction of the voice. That creep was trying to get under my sister's dress. "DIE!" Kouru and I yelled together jumping on him and China took his laps in concentration to kick him.

"BITCH!" HE slapped her as me and Kouru pulled him off of her.

I caught Hunny and Mori beating the snot out of the ones holding Dai and then untying him.

I imagine that Dai's rage was matched only with that of My own and Kouru's as he leapt up and destroyed the one holding Chouko. Tamaki and Kyoya took care of the one holding Amy.

Haruhi ran in at that moment with Bosanova and some teachers.

"What is going on here!" Miss Misowa asked.

"Miss M!" Minoru started Blabbing. "My friends and I were just trying to get ahead in science and these thugs ran in and started beating us up!"

"THAT'S NOT TRUE!" Amy yelled.

Kouru and I stood up and went over to Chinatsu. "You alright?" I asked her.

She didn't answer she just threw her arms around the two of us. "Thank you so much."

"Chu!" Dai was helping her up. "You alright?"

"Yeah…" She smiled at him. "Thank's Dia."

"China!" Amy came over and tackled the three of us. "Are you alright?"

"I'm good. You?"

"Fine. I'm pretty sure the one holding me was Gay. He didn't have any intrest other than what Minoru was telling him to do."

"That's good." I said.

"Alright we need to get to the bottom of this!" One of the teachers said.

"I believe I have a solution for that." Kyoya said.

"And what might that be Otori?"

Kyoya pointed to the corner of the room where a security camera was aimed at our end of the room.

Minoru's face paled and he ran out of the room.

"I believe that answers your question?" Tamaki asked.

"Good job guys." Chinatsu said.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14:

We took the girls and Daichi back to the clubroom.

Kyoya's first aid training came in handy and he started to take care of Dai's head trauma. Chouko was fretting and trying to figure out how to help and eventually took over for him.

"Chinatsu." Kyoya said coming over to where we were all sitting.

"Uh… yeah?"

"Here, you're eye is already starting to bruise." He handed her an icepack and she put over the spot on her face that had bruised.

"You okay?" I asked her.

"Yeah."

"And you?" Kouru asked Amy.

"Fine."

"We already called your mom…" I said.

"Thanks."

"I'm going to use the bathroom…" Chinatsu said standing up slowly.

"Do you want me to come with?" Amy asked.

"No I'll be fine."

CHINATSU POV:

I wandered towards the other side of the clubroom where the changing and bathrooms were.

"Chinatsu are you feeling alright?" I jumped and turned o look at Kyoya.

"Oh… you scared me. … and I'm fine just need a bathroom."

"Well I'm sorry I didn't mean to frighten you."

"It's fine." I said. "If you will excuse me." I pushed open the door to the ladies room and stepped in.

I checked my appearance in the mirror. I looked awful. My hair was all over the place and my dress was wrinkled. I didn't wear much makup but what I had on was smeared. I had lied when I told Koyya I felt fine. In all honesty I felt sick to my stomach and I was exhausted. I was overheating in the dress as well and only wanted to go home. I knew I had to suck it up though it would only take a few more minuets for the car to get here. I cleaned myself up and stepped out of the room.

"Chinatsu?"

That was the last thing I heard before the world went dark.

**OOOHHHHH! Cliffhanger. Sorry about not posting before this. I was away at camp. No internet. **

**~PtbK**


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15:

CHINATSU POV

I woke up a minuet later lying on a couch in the club room.

I tried to sit up but I was too dizzy. "CHINA!" I swiveled my head to find the source of the sound but it made my feel like I was going to hurl.

"Hikaru?"

"Yeah Kouru is here too."

"Where's everyone else?" I could barely catch my breath.

"Calling for an ambulance." Hikaru said.

"China you're fever spiked and you passed out." Kouru said.

"I didn't feel good." I mumbled.

"Kyoya!" Kouru said. "What can we do? She doesn't look very good"

"Here put this on her forehead and one on her neck."

Something cold was put on my face and I shivered. "I'm cold."

"I know but you're running a fever it has to stay on you." Someone assured me.

"Guys my head is killing me. I feel like I'm goanna hurl…" I said.

"It's okay."

"You're going to get better." Someone wrapped a hand around my wrist and someone else put a hand on my shoulder.

I thought I heard a siren but it was far away and distant.

"Guys there's the ambulance." The voice was feminine but not high enough to be Chouko. Amy? But I couldn't tell if there was an accent… maybe Haruhi…

I heard doors open and someone picked me up. I was placed on something cold and hard. Something was placed over my mouth and I struggled to get away.

"China No! It's to help you breath." Kouru… I trust him and stop moving. My breathing eases slightly but not to the point of being completely better.

Something moves. Whatever I'm on is lifted off the ground and I panic slightly. It stabilizes though. And once it begins to move I feel better. The wind is cold though and I wish I had a blanket.

Whatever I'm on is lifted again and I hear someone asking for my direct family and Hikaru and Kouru talking. I can't make out exact words anymore. Everything's going from blurry to dark. I want to stay awake but sleep is calling.

I hear doors close and an engine start. Someone takes my hand and I feel a pinch in my arm. "Guys?" Someone puts a hand on my forehead.

"What's up?"

"I'm sorry I was so angry with you."

"It's okay."

"We deserved it."

I can't decipher one of my brothers from the other anymore.

The engine sounds stop and I'm moved again. The boys are gone and all of a sudden I feel very, very alone and empty and _sad._ I start to cry a little. I reach up and grab someone's shoulder. "What is it?" A mans voice. Someone much older than me.

"I'm sick right?"

"Yes you are."

"But I'm not dying?"

"No I don't think so. As long as we get you stabilized you'll be fine."

I let my hand drop satisfied. If I'm not going to die I don't need to worry about setting things strait with my brothers. I don't need to tell them to wait until Amy gets here so I can thank her for always being there when I was sad. And I don't need to see Dai and Chouko and thank them for welcoming me on my first day. I still need to do all these things, but not yet, not right now. I will see them when I wake up and then I will talk to each and every one of them and say my thank yous and sorrys.

I glanced around at the darkish blurry figures above me. "Thank you." I muttered. And finally I gave in to sleep.

**Wow I put my OCs through so much crap. Chinatsu and Kalen mostly… Although I am a bit worried their story lines are a bit similar… oh well they should start to differ soon… Just have to get Chinatsu out of the hospital.**

**Tell me what you think! Also If you like Chinatsu, Amy, Chouko or Dai let me know and vote for them in my pole. The most voted for character wins a prize that you'll all get to read!**

**~PtbK**


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16:

Chinatsu POV:

It took two days for me to be cleared from the hospital. I had collapsed due to stress and dehydration. But I was fine now. Everyone had been waiting for me when I got out and I was beginning to forget ever having been mad at the twins. "Chinatsu you're okay!" Amy wrapped her arms around me so tight I couldn't breath. "You're not going anywhere by yourself ever again!"

"But-"

"No buts! I'm not letting you go!"

"But-"

"I said no buts!" She yelled.

"Amy you don't have to let her go but you may want to loosen your grip." Hikaru said.

"You're making my sister change colors!" Kouru pointed out.

"I am?" Amy asked looking at me. "Oops sorry!" She put me down and I laughed at her as I caught my breath.

"I'm so glad you're better!" Chouko said from her place a few steps away from Kai.

"Yes. It's good to see you've recovered Chinatsu." Kyoya said.

"Aw thanks guys." I said. I turned to Dai. "How's your head."

"Feels like it had a hole in the side of it but I'm not passing out on everybody." He said grinning.

I glared at him and he smirked.

"So Chinatsu." Tamaki asked. "I've been meaning to ask you a question."

"Oh? What is it?" I asked him.

"I was wondering. Do you have any embarrassing stories about the Twins from when you were younger?"

"Embarrassing stories? ARE YOU KIDDING ME! OF COURSE I DO! This one time we were- mph."

I was stopped as two hands found their way to my mouth. "That's enough of that!" Hikaru said. "Come on let's get you home wouldn't want you to catch a cold!" HE grabbed my hand and pulled me towards the car.

"Yeah come on Amy." Kouru grabbed her hand pulled her along after him.

"Uh… O- okay!" She followed him.

"Bye Guys!" I called over my shoulder. The boys pulled us into the back seat of the car.

"Drive!" Hikaru yelled.

"Yes young sir!" The driver started the engine. It wasn't until we were on the main road that we realized we were four people in the three back seats of the car. One of us should have gotten in Shotgun.

"Oops." Amy said. "Looks like we'll have to squeeze two in a seat."

"You can sit with me if you want." Kouru said.

Amy turned bright red. "Eh?"

Kouru blushed too. "I mean normally it would make sense for the two smallest people to share a seat and that's you and China but she just got out of the hospital so she should get her own and I'm a little bit smaller than Hikaru so-"

Amy put a hand on his lips to silence him before sliding onto his lap. "It's alright I get it."

I exchanged a knowing glance with Hikaru before we started talking and I was repeatedly scolded for not drinking more water.

"Young masters, We are here." Amy and Kouru slid out of the seat and Hikaru and I followed.

"I've got to work on some homework." Amy said when she got to her door. "I'll talk to you guys later."

I waved to her as she disappeared behind her door. I stepped into my own room "Hebi! Where are you beautiful boy?" I asked stepping into my room. He was curled up in his tank. I'd given one of the maids his feeding schedule and how to clean out his tank and care for him. But something was wrong. His dinner from the night before was untouched and he didn't move when I reached down to pet him.

"_**HEBI!"**_ I shrieked. "Come on wake up! WAKE UP! WAKE UP!"

"Chinatsu are you alright?" Hikaru asked coming in.

"No! It's Hebi!" I said.

They both flinched at the mention of my snake but he and Kouru inched forwards.

"What's wrong with him?" Amy asked running in.

"I don't know he isn't waking up!"

"Is that his dinner from last night?" Amy asked.

"I think so. Why hasn't he eaten it!?"

"I- I don't know…" She said.

"let's call a veterinarian." Hikaru said.

"I'll run and tell the staff." Amy said.

I reached into the cage and picked up my precious baby. I put my fingers on his pulse point and barely felt it. "No…"

Kouru gingerly held out a hand to Hebi and put it on top of mine. Hikaru wrapped his arms around my shoulders. "Lets get into the car." He pulled me along. And I held onto Hebi keeping him warm.

It felt like forever to get to the animal hospital. Once we were there I ran in and the doctor took Hebi into an examination room.

I watched anxiously as he looked over my precious snake.

Hebi had been with me ever since I was little, even when amy couldn't be there I had him to play with, he slept with me when I was sick making me know someone was there. I'd rescued him from the shelter but he rescued me from my loneliness. "Please is he going to be alright?"

The doctor frowned at me. "Miss I'm very sorry. This snake is very old… His organs are starting to fail him…"

"Can't you fix him! Give him a transplant feed him a pill! SOMETHING!?"

"I'm sorry ma'am there isn't anything I can do… there isn't a way to transplant organs in snakes. There isn't anything I can do for him. The best I could do is… put him out of his misery."

My eyes widened as what he said sunk in. "B- but he… he can't… I need him."

"Miss. I know it's hard to accept, but he'll suffer for about a month before his heart gives out on it's own."

I fell to my knees and looked at my beautiful albino treasure. He blinked his eyes and looked at me sadly, pleading. My baby was in pain. "Do it." I said.

The doctor nodded and left to prep the medication. I stood and walked over to Hebi. He flicked his tongue across my knuckles and I started to cry. "Good bye Hebi." I sat with him until his heart rate stopped and he left me forever.

I stood up and left the room with the boys.

"I'm sorry China." Hikaru mumbled.

"It was bound to happen eventually." I said.

That night I couldn't sleep. Around midnight I got fed up and slipped out of bed and into the hall. I walked down the hall to the twins room and hesitated outside the door. _Should I go see Amy instead?_ Before I could decide the door opened.

"China are you okay?" Kouru asked.

"I can't sleep…" I muttered.

"Come on." He put a hand on my shoulder and lead me into the room. Hikaru sat up in the bed.

"You feelin okay?"

"I- I miss Hebi…" Hikaru held out his arms and I crawled onto the bed to sit next to him. Kouru sat down next to me and they let me cry a little and held me as I drifted off to sleep. This is what I missed in America. This is why I was a twin.

**Rest in peace Hebi. You served your character purpose well. I hope you all enjoyed the chapter. Please Review.**

**The Poll is still open and I have a seven way tie. I need a winner so if you haven't voted please do. **

**~PtbK**


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17:

A few days after Hebi's death I was back to my normal self. I had to stay after school a few days in a row to work on my art project that I had fallen completely behind on.

Now I was caught up though. And with all the drama surrounding my brothers and Hebi behind me I was ready to start really enjoying myself again. So now I was running to the guy's clubroom where I'd accidentally left two of my textbooks. And I had to get there before Tamaki or Kyoya locked up.

I saw a familiar blonde head coming down the stairs and ran a little faster to catch him. "TAMAKI WAIT!" He stopped and turned to look up at me.

"Oh hey Chinatsu what's going on?"

"I need to get into the clubroom. You didn't just lock it did you?"

"No Kyoya's still in there. But you really shouldn't be running like that we wouldn't want you to get sick again."

"Don't worry I'll be fine. Thanks!" I called back to his as I jogged back up the stairs. I slowed down as I came into the room. "Kyoya! It's Chinatsu I'm just getting some books I Forgot don't lock me in!" I stepped over to the table I'd been sitting at earlier.

"Hello Chinatsu." Kyoya said coming up behind me.

"HOLY CRAP! KYOYA YOU SCARED THE HELL OUT OF ME!" I yelled.

"Sorry. I was just about to lock up. Do you have what you need?"

"Yeah I do now thanks."

"Did you run here?" He asked.

"Uh… yes?"

"You shouldn't stress yourself…"

"I know I know Tamaki already scolded me." Kyoya started laughing. "What? What did I do?"

"You spent a whole lot of time in America that's what you did."

I frowned at him as we started out the door. "What gives it away?"

"You nickname people instead of adding on the appropriate suffixes Tamaki and I should be your senpai."

"Oh… I hadn't even noticed…"

"It's not bad." He said. "I know your background and honey and Mori senpai probably don't mind. Neither does Tamaki I can guarantee you. But people who are unaware of your history might find it extremely rude so I figured I would point it out."

"Thank you." I said smiling at him.

"No problem…" He seemed like he was thinking about something but I forgot about it when we walked out of the school and I was my car waiting.

"By Kyoya _senpai_." I said emphasizing the suffix.

He just grinned at me and waved goodbye before heading over to his own ride.

**UPDATED! Another one off my list. There's been so much drama in this one I just wanted a nice simple optimistic chapter. Any ideas for Chinatsu's future?**

**~PtbK**


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18:

**Chinatsu POV:**

We were having a party. How it started I wasn't really sure. All I knew was one morning I woke up with a note from Mom on my desk saying to wear nice clothes, that the party started at noon, and I was supposed to bring a date.

Hurray for short notice.

I walked down to breakfast and met up with the boys. "Morning." I mumbled. "Do you know what's up with the party?"

"Just a meet and greet with the who's who of the fashion world." Kouru said.

"So why do we have to go?"

Hikaru laughed at me. "Not yet used to the demands of high society, princess?"

I snorted at him as I sat down. "Yeah right." Amy stumbled down the stairs not to long after the rest of us started to eat.

"Morning." I told her. She glared at me and started to eat.

"I see as you're as chipper as ever." Kouru said.

"Shut up." She muttered.

"Ah forever the morning ray of sunshine." I said shoveling more eggs into my mouth.

Hikaru just shook his head laughing.

One of the maids set a cup of coffee in front of Amy. She downed it in about four second flat. "Okay I'm better." She said. "Sorry." She murmured glancing at Kouru.

"It's alright." He said.

"That reminds me…" I said. "Hikaru, How are things with Haruhi?"

He choked on his toast and glared at me. "Fine." He managed to cough out. "Why?"

"Well I was thinking the two of you were supposed to bring dates tonight right? Why don't you ask her?"

Hikaru turned about twelve shades darker and Amy laughed. She turned to Kaoru and blushed a little when she saw how he was looking at her. "Um… Who were you thinking of asking?"

"Uh- M- me?" He asked. Amy nodded. "Well uh… actually I figured that since you're supposed to go too… maybe… you… would be my date?"

Hikaru and I both looked at Amy. "Uh… sure… It'd be a pleasure."

I offered her a smile when she looked at me red as a tomato.

Then all three of us turned to Hikaru. "Call Haruhi!"

"Oh all right, I will after we eat. Who are you going to ask by the way?"

I frowned. "I don't know. It's not like I know to many guys. I know Chouko's going and I'm pretty sure she's bringing Dai, the only other guys I know are the ones in the host club."

"Tamaki's going, I'm sure he'd stand in as your date." Amy said.

"Vetoed!" The boys said.

"What?" I asked.

"Don't get us wrong." Kaoru started. "The boss is great and all."

"But he's not the most subtle about teaching society rules to people." Hikaru said.

Kaoru picked up for him. "This is your first function as a member of high society in a while. You need someone who will lead in a sly manner."

"So that leaves…" Amy trailed off.

"Morri or Kyoya." I said.

The boys looked at each other and Hikaru pulled out his phone. "We'll call Kyoya. Meanwhile you two need to find out what to wear."

"Alright." Amy stood up taking another cup of coffee with her.

"See you guys later." I said standing "Oh and Hikaru I certainly hope you mean Kaoru will call Kyoya. You still need to call Haruhi."

He blushed and glared at me but didn't argue.

I took it as a good sign.

**I'll update this one 2 times today to make up for last week. Explanation in chapter 19. Read and review please!**

**~PtbK**


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19:

**CHINATSU POV:**

The guests arrived and I was immediately swept into life I'd forgotten a long time ago. It was overwhelming the amount f people I was supposed to remember the names of. Hikaru and Kaoru had been covering for me if they saw that I was in a bind but they were also getting swept away by other guests. I was very excited when Kyoya finally arrived.

"Chinatsu, come with us." The boys said pulling me away from Madame and Mansour What's the name. We walked back to the main house with Amy in tow.

"What's up?" I asked.

"Your dates have arrived." Amy said grinning at Hikaru and me.

"And what about your date?" I asked.

"Yeah Kaoru, Amy how has you day been going?"

They both blushed and we laughed. "Amy you're freaking adorable." I told her. She glared at me and I motioned for her to lean closer. "Also your lip gloss doesn't look as Kaoru's mouth as it does on yours." Her blush deepened and she pulled my brother aside.

Hikaru raised a questioning eyebrow to me. "Come on let's go see _your_ date." I said.

"And yours?" He asked.

"Out of necessity, not emotion." I teased back.

"Oh come on eventualy you'll fall for someone."

"Yeah and we'll tease you about them just as bad." Kouru said.

"Is that a confession?" Hikaru and I asked together.

Amy blushed and Hikaru glared back at us as we walked into the house.

"Hey guys!" I looked over and saw the remaining five hosts waiting for us. Honey bounced over as perky as ever in a black tux that matched Mori's. My brothers were in matching white shirts and black vests and dress pants. Tamaki was in a white tux. Haruhi walked up to Hikaru. She wasn't dressed yet since our mother had insisted on dressing her in a gown to match my own and Amy's. Amy's was a blue to match Kaoru's Tie, mine was purple.

"Hello Miss Chinatsu." I turned to see Kyoya.

"Hi!" I said. "How are you?"

"I'm very good. Should we head outside then?"

"Sure." I said.

"Chinatsu?" I turned to see Hikaru

"Yeah?"

"Forgetting something?" Kaoru asked throwing a silver present box at me.

I caught it and remembered what it was. "Oh right!" I turned to Kyoya. "Our mom said if you didn't wear this during the party she would kick you our and then disown me and the boys."

"A bit harsh isn't it?" He asked opening the box.

"I thought but what can I do?"

He smirked and switched out his black tie for the purple one our mom had provided. "I see we're matching?"

"So are they." I said motioning to the boys and Amy, who was now handing a mortified Haruhi her pink dress.

"Um… do I have to wear it?" She asked.

"Don't worry Haruhi, nobody from school that doesn't know your secret is here." Hikaru assured her. "Now go change and we can go get some fancy tuna from the buffet table."

"Fancy tuna?"

"Hey don't bribe her with that!" Tamaki yelled as Kyoya and I left.

"They are noisy!" I said.

"I agree." He wound an arm around mine and pulled me close enough he could mutter in my ear without others hearing "Heads up Dr. And Mrs. Mioji coming over. He's a professor of Biology at of the major universities and she is the head of an organic pharmaceutical company."

"A match made in the garden of Eden." I said. The couple walked up to us.

"Young master Kyoya, Miss Hittachin, I presume?" The Mrs. Said.

"Yes, hello." Kyoya said. "How are you doing lately?" Kyoya asked.

"Very good, and how are you Miss Hittachin? I had heard you recently returned to Japan but I hadn't expected you're health to be so significantly better." He said shaking my hand.

"Oh yes much. In fact I seam to remember seeing your brands names on a few of my perscriptions." I said to the wife.

"Oh really? Thank you, I'm so please I could help such a pleasant young lady."

"No I should be the one thanking you." I said.

"Well we're off to see your mother so you two have a good time." The Doctor said.

"How did I do?" I asked Kyoya.

"Better than I thought you would." He said smirking.

"Why thank you… _Senpai."_

"Is that going to become an ongoing thing now?" he asked, his smirk growing ever so slightly larger.

**TAMAKI POV:**

"Hey Guys," I asked the other hosts standing around the buffet with me. "Have you ever seen Kyoya smile like that before?"

The others looked over my shoulder as Chouko and Daichi came over to join us. "What are you all looking at?" He asked.

"It looks like Chinatsu has some weird effect on Kyoya." Amy said.

"He's actually smiling!" One of the boys said.

"Yeah he's not smirking. It's like a real smile!" The other exclaimed.

"Hey Takashi, you don't think Kyo-chan is in love with China-chan do you?"

Honey's words hit home with the brothers of the aforementioned, "No way!"

"Yeah Chinatsu doesn't need to go around having anyone fall in love with her!"

"Don't even suggest such a thing!"

"That's unthinkable!"

"Take it back Honey-senpai!"

"Okay okay I take it back!"

"Hm…" Chouko said next to me. She glanced at me and Dai. "It looks like things are about to get interesting."

"yeah… I guess…" Haruhi said from where she was enjoying her fancy tuna.

"Hikaru! Kaoru! Don't even think about going over there!" Amy held them both back. "I have been waiting for this since we were thirteen! Don't even think about screwing it up!"

"Well interesting for sure." I agreed.

**END THE PARTY! Sorry about not updating sooner, I got really sick, fever chills the whole shebang and it was not fun! **

**Anyway things are starting to get interesting with Chinatsu her brothers and the other hosts, what's going to happen next, who will get will who, will I introduce more love interests? Review please! **

**~PtbK**


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20:

**CHINATSU POV:**

As the party wound down we kids decided to take our leave. The hosts, Chinatsu, Dai, Amy and myself al gathered in the dinning room where the help had laid out a few of the leftovers for us. "This food is so good!" Haruhi said.

My brothers exchanged mischievous glances with each other.

"Really Haruhi?" Hikaru asked.

"You know if you were to come over more often you could eat like this all the time." Both boys got up in Haruhi's personal bubble.

"Won't you have another piece of tuna?"

I was laughing, so was Dai. Amy was glaring at Kaoru and Chouko was trying to calm her down. Tamaki was trying to scold the boys off of Haruhi.

Then I had an idea cool enough to distract Amy.

"Uh… Chi, you've got that look on your face. What are you thinking?"

"I think we should have a sleep over." I said.

"With who?" She asked.

"Everyone!" I proclaimed. "I hereby invite all of you to spend the night!"

Tamaki grinned, "I like this idea!"

"Yeah!" Honey agreed. "Oh, but we should go home to change first right?"

Hikaru laughed. "Did you forget who's house your at?"

"Come with us we'll take you to the closet." Kaoru said.

The boys followed my brothers. Amy and I decided not to traumatize Haruhi and Chouko and took them to my room. "What do you normally wear to bed Haruhi?"

"Just normal pajamas." She said. I walked over to my pajama drawer. "Take you pick." I told her handing Chouko the one nightgown I owned.

"Thank you." She took it and went into my bathroom to change.

"How many pajams do you own?" Haruhi asked.

"To many." I said. "When you need more don't go buy any, just ask me. Please." I told her.

"Alright." She said.

"Hey guys." Amy said coming in. I couldn't help but be a little jealous of her. She was very confident with herself. Even with all the guys there she was going to sleep in a pair of short shorts and tight fitting tank top. I had chosen a very baggy t shirt and flannel pants. So had Haruhi.

"You are kidding me." Amy said.

"What is it? Is something wrong?" Chouko asked coming back into the room. She was like a doll in the nightgown.

"You are adorable." Amy said. "Those two need to sexy it up."

"Say what?" I asked.

"Give me those." She said taking the clothes we had chosen. "You take these. Go change." She shoved new clothes at Haruhi and pushed her out of the closet. "You, this is your closet don't you have anything more revealing than this?"

"Uh no?"

"Come with me." She grabbed my arm and pulled me after her. Chouko followed us and so did Haruhi as we caught her coming out of the bathroom.

"Amy what is this about?" I asked her. "What's wrong with dressing conservatively for bed!"

"Oh please! Why did you invite the guys to stay the night?"

"You and the guys flirting with you and Haruhi!" I told her

"What?" HAruhi asked.

"You were unaware?" Chouko asked.

"Yes!"

"Not important!" Amy said. "Any other reasons you invited all the guys to spend the night?"

"I thought it would be fun."

"Any other reason?"

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

"I believe she is referring to Kyoya senpai." Chouko said. "We all saw you passing looks."

"What looks?" I asked.

"At the party." Haruhi said. "I saw it too."

"I'm not entirely sure what's going on but Kyoya defiantly acts different around you and you were making some faces I have never seen before."

"I was not." I said.

"Whatever look, put this on."

"Are you insane!"

"No arguments! Go change!" She shoved me into her own bathroom and I looked at what she had given me. Id had hope when Haruhi came out in a tight V neck shirt and pajama bottoms. This was insane. She'd given me shorts that were longer than hers but still shorter than I was used to and a tank top.

When I came out I glared at her. "I'm wearing a sweatshirt."

"No your not." She said. "Let's go."

We walked downstairs to the movie room the entire time I tried to find a way to cover my chest. I was fuller than Amy was so while she had given me longer shorts I was still a bit more exposed. "I hate you."

"I don't care." She said laughing manically.

Chouko looked at Haruhi. "I believe we are in for an interesting night."

"Indeed." She said.

"HI GUYS!" Amy announced our presence in the room as she threw the door open.

"Hi girls." Hikaru said.

"We were just trying to come up with what movie to watch." Kaoru said coming over to Amy "I don't really care what it is. Let's go sit down." He guided her over to the couch and sat her down on the end. Kyoya was on the other side of it and Tamaki was sitting in an arm chair near by.

"We got one!" Hikaru said.

"This is going to be fun!" Honey said. He and Mori went over to sit at one of the tables.

"Haruhi you can come sit with us." Hikaru said pulling her over to the couch. They sat down and Amy stood up to grab my arm.

"Come on!" She said. "Sit with us." She pushed me onto the couch between Haruhi and Kyoya.

I glared at her and adjusted the tank. Glancing around I saw Chouko and Daichi curled up very close to each other on the loveseat.

They'd chosen a _lord of the rings _marathon. "You have got to be kidding me." I said. "This is never going to be over."

"Maybe that's the idea your brothers had?" Kyoya said quietly.

I raised an eyebrow and he motioned to my brothers. I turned my head and saw Kaoru and Amy already tongue deep in each others' mouths. Hikaru was talking quietly but intensely with Haruhi and looked like he was going to make a move relatively soon. "Okay I did not need to see that. I'm moving."

"I'll come with you." He said. We both stood up and walked over to the last chair an overstuffed one in a corner. He looked at me. "To small for both of us Miss Chinatsu."

"I'll sit on the floor."

"Are you sure?"

"Of course I am. You don't have to be all manners and politics right now You're all just friends visiting my house… _Senpai."_

"Point taken." He said sitting down. I sat on the floor nestled between the wall and his legs. I glanced back at the couch and saw that Hikaru and Haruhi had moved to where Kyoya and I had been sitting and were still talking. Haruhi probably accidentally rejected the poor guy. Kaoru was still very clearly not rejected.

"That is so gross." I muttered.

"Does it bother you?" Kyoya asked.

"Of course it does. Amy's like a sister to me, It's like seeing two of my family members eat each others faces!"

"So do the boys antics at the club bother you?"

"No they don't eat each others faces."

"They've come pretty close to it." He argued.

"Fair enough. Let's just watch the movie." I said.

I fell asleep about half way through the third movie. Kyoya and I had picked up conversation again during the second. When I woke up I was facing his chair with my head and arms on his lap. One of his hands was on my shoulder near the back of my neck. Someone had come over after I'd fallen asleep and draped a blanket over me. I stirred and sat up right. Having heard about Kyoya's unpleasant morning behavior I quietly moved his hand off of my shoulder and stood up placing the blanket over him instead

I started to pad over towards the door and saw Daichi and Chouko leaning on each other. Both my brothers were against the armrests and had their desired partners leaning on them. Tamaki was awake.

"Good morning Chinatsu." He said.

"G' morning." I said. "How did you sleep?"

"Pretty good." He said. "How about you? You were on the floor."

"I was fine. More comfortable than you might think." I said.

"So Chinatsu, as long as I've got you alone could ask you a few questions?"

"Shoot." I said sitting down on the edge of the coffee table.

"Are uh… Hikaru and Haruhi… you know, together?"

I glanced at my brother. "Well he would certainly like them to be. Unfortunately I'm not sure how she feels."

"Hm…" Tamaki thought. "I'm not sure just how I feel about that…"

I frowned at him. "No offense Tamaki but I'm not sure if you have any say."

He seamed rather shocked by my response but continued with his questions. "What about you?" He asked. "And Kyoya."

"What is with you people!" I yelled at him. "Kyoya and I are not into each other!"

Tamaki laughed at me. "You may be in tuned with your brother's love lives but you seem pretty oblivious to your own."

I growled at him. "Not funny!"

"Chinatsu I'm serious. You and Kyoya seem to have effects on each others that most people don't have."

"Can I be so bold as to ask for an example?"

"Yesterday at the party. You may not have realized this since you haven't been here very long but I have never seen Kyoya smile the way he was at you yesterday."

I frowned at him and glanced at Kyoya. Feeling my face heat up. "Kyoya and I are not into each other…" I muttered, significantly less convincing than before.

**Hi guys here's a new chapter. Sorry it's late in coming. Took me a while to figure out where to go after the Party. **

**~PtbK**


End file.
